1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic information content distribution processing system, an information distribution apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and an electronic information content distribution processing method suitable to interactively operating advertisement contents distributed by broadcasting or communication, and applying such contents to new electronic advertisement media such that a user can enjoy like a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, according to an advertisement system represented by big four mass media such as television, radio, newspaper and journal, a sender supply the contents of advertisement to a receiver one-sidedly. Its advertisement affect is limited to announcement and recognition level of new target products. For a receiver, it is a main object to hear and read a main body of contents, and it is a basic style to attendantly hear or read company products advertisements supplied at add moments, resulting in recognition and understanding of an advertisement target.
Therefore, in the case where an attempt is made to obtain further detailed information on products recognized by this advertisement system, consumers arrange a manufacturer for documents, see actual materials at a store at which such products are present, and search the same product information using another information media again. For example, according to an advertisement system caused by paper media such as newspaper or journal, comparatively detailed product information can be obtained. Product information is only read and seen as advertisement information obtained from such product information.
In addition, according to an advertisement system caused by broadcasting electronics media using television or radio that is one of a high efficiency advertisement system, advertisements are inserted spot-likely between frames of providing programs with high visibility or high interest or a programs (hereinafter, referred to as spot advertisement), thereby making it possible to ensure that many more consumers recognize product information at home.
On the other hand, technical advancement of computer graphics is remarkable, and its high-level expression and compacted, lower-priced reproduction apparatus are also significant. In addition, with the spread of personal computers, a banner advertisement system by internet is used. According to this banner advertisement, concerning an advertisement interested by a consumer further new related home pages can be opened by mouse clicking operation and the search can be easily made by mouse operation.
In the meantime, such advertisement system has the following problems.
<1> According to broadcasting electronic media using television or radio and the like, information is transmitted one-sidedly from an advertiser to a receiver; an advertisement is displayed; and audio is output in real time. Thus, there are often cases in which advertisement information is far away before consumers concentrate their consciousness on such advertisement. In the case where an attempt is made to refer to that advertisement again, advertisement information must be recorded in a recording medium such as a home server in a video tool such as video tape recorded (VTR) or home server.
However, the advertisement system using a recording medium of such type for recording as well is limited to announcement or recognition of new products or company's idea. As in the advertisement system using paper media such as newspaper or journal, the system is limited to reading or seeing level. If a receiver attempts to more deeply understand such new product or company's idea, an additional action such as another medium supervision or actual use experience at a store etc. is required.
<2> According to such broadcasting electronic media, a main object of the receiver is to obtain the broadcasting program contents (content main body) directly irrelevant to the advertisement contents. Thus, the receiver feels resistance when an advertisement irrelevant to the content main body often appears. In addition, when a program is switched to CM, a so called zapping action for switching a channel to another is performed. Thus, there are often cases in which an advertisement effect cannot be obtained for the advertiser's desire. If a advertisement is reduced according to the receiver's quantity, the program cost is reduced. Thus, a “negative spiral” that the quality of content main body itself is lowered.
<3> In addition, according to an advertisement system using Internet, a telephone line is corrected during information search. Thus, the communication charge is increased, and certain time intervals are required for information search. Moreover, the advertisement information obtained via Internet as well, corresponds to a visual/audio level such as reading and seeing, as in the advertisement system of paper media such as newspaper or journal. In order to obtain detailed advertisement information, the corresponding product must be actually seen.